


like a tide or a mighty force

by meme_inspired



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Arya Stark Becomes a Jedi, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble Series, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meme_inspired/pseuds/meme_inspired
Summary: Arya dreams of blades of blazing light and singing power that cut down ice cold enemies like Valyrian steel.





	1. Ebb and Flow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaznetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaznetti/gifts).



The Force is not in balance in Westeros, no more than in Valyria just before the Doom. The remnants of the different sects who once came to this world, were once born on it, they do not balance each other by all growing and thriving again.

The dark side of the Force rises beyond the Wall from a people quite unlike the ancient Sith. The children who once wielded both the light and the dark flee their own monstrous creations.

Fire wights wake in north and south, rising from the dead by the terrible power of light.

Ebb and flow.


	2. Stranger

Arya has learned much, but most of all, she's learned the power in darkness and silence, when her mind and heart open up to another power flowing around her like a tide or a mighty force, that senses where lies danger and where safety, where to cut and thrust and parry and blow.

She dreams of blades of blazing light and singing power that cut down ice cold enemies like Valyrian steel. "I'll be back, my sister," she tells Sansa and goes where her visions lead.

She will never unbuckle Needle from her side, but she adds to it another—Stranger.


	3. For Winterfell

Arya has called this strange new blade the Stranger, and Sansa shudders when she sees its dark glow. Magic. Ancient magic borne from the Many-Faced god that Arya worships.

"Are you sure you can trust these visions?" she asks, almost reaching out to touch.

Arya pulls the blade back. "They're coming." Death is coming from beyond the Wall. "This is what I do best."

She is a killer and an assassin and yet, she wields her blade for House Stark and for Winterfell. Sansa nods, for nothing—not Cersei, not Joffrey, not Littlefinger—could kill their House.

"Very well then," she says.


	4. To Rise

The Force is not in balance. The destruction when the light side and the dark side were forced to clash in Valyria brought things in balance again, but only for a time. The destruction when they clashed before Brynden built his Wall brought things into balance, but only for a time.

It is time for the light to rise and meet the dark that burns cold from the north. Visions flow to the priests and priestesses of light, and to seers who were once the most talented Jedi of this world.

The Force is strong with House Stark. They rise.


End file.
